duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Scirpus
Scirpus, a horrible mole and creator of the Word cult; or back then, Scirpusans. He built up many deciples and trained the Word across moledom. History Came from Whern to Uffington, driven by faith and interest in the Stone. He learnt scribing and became a great scholar. His commentary of the early Treatise of Dark Sound remains a classic of its kind. However, his interest in dark aspects of the Stone deepened and became too avid, too obsessive; changing from a deep interest to a way of life, corrupted, obscure. Thus, he grew impatient and disinterested with the existing teachings of Uffington, and, claiming revelation and enlightenment he scribed the infamous Book of the Word. A book of ominous prophecy and dark love. His actions acclaimed the attention of the Holy Mole of the time, Dunbar. Weeks after Scirpus presented the book to the Library there was high controversy of it which created anger and acrimony among the other scribes. Eventually, Scirpus chose to leave Uffington and Dunbar, followed him to debate him of his faith. Some scribemoles and novices followed in interest and curiousity. They stayed together and traveled as far as Rollright, north of Duncton. So far, Scirpus had won the faith of the scribes and novices against Dunbar. There was dispute, arguments and eventually a fight. Only by the faith in him of a chosen scribemole did Dunbar choose to go with him in departure to Uffington. Time passed, and adventurous moles of Uffington had discovered the whereabouts of Scirpus and his moles - presumed to be found in the Wen, or Empty Quarter. It was there that Dunbar presumably traveled with a copy of the Book. Somewhere in the heart of Wen, it was guessed that he had kept the book, until the division of his and Scirpus' moles had completed and ended. Supposedly, when that would happen, a mole from the Wen would bring peace to moledom. A sacred knowledge and hope for all moles. The Scirpuscan revolt traveled north, back to the system Scirpus had come from: Whern. Many joined his charismatic leadership. Whern, back then, had no name among its harsh lands. As the Scirpuscan cult thrived, it began to practice harsh discipline and punishments. Scirpus constructed ideas which eventually became known as the Rule, the Rule of the Word. Punishments as obscure and horrid such as snouting were practiced. It is said that Scirpus rewrote or added to his Book, that prophecies would end the belief and way of the Stone, only to bring forth the true and righteous way of the Word. Plague would come, Uffington would be destroyed and all existing of moledom would finally Atone. As he scribed until his death, memories of Scirpus would come and go, to wax and wane. From time to time Scirpuscans from Whern would travel to other systems, usually with them, came a periodic plague. They claimed that the Word had come. Some would create their own systems as Scirpuscans - the belief of him traveled far and ways of the Word were practiced and preached among these newfound systems. Scribemoles of Uffington began to bravely study the Scirpuscans of the north, "bravely" as some did not return. And as time passed, the Blessed Arnold of Avebury, one of the longest serving of the Holy Moles, sought and began a war against the cult. They were routed and pushed back to Whern itself. Soon the way of Scirpus and his followers began to be forgotten among moledom in the centuries to come. So much so, that when the ways of the Stone went into decline, the dark prophecies were not mentioned.Category:Males Category:Characters from Duncton Quest Category:Deceased Category:Characters from Duncton Found Category:Whern moles Category:Moles of the Word